


It's gonna be okay. (Elliot Chablon Angst Fiction for @seasalty.beach.)

by multifandomfictions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Failed/Risked Experiment, You don't get to know what's happened to him until next chapter., for @seasalty.beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomfictions/pseuds/multifandomfictions
Summary: It was brightly shiny day outside, and Elliot Chablon had been ordered by his Idol to come over to the lab for an experiment he needed assistance with. His /IDOL/ needed /ASSISTANCE/ from /HIM/.His life has been pretty good for the past four weeks, He got a girlfriend, Kat, and His Idol was oddly kind to him.It was only when he walked into Jonas's lab that he realized what experiment he would be put through.





	It's gonna be okay. (Elliot Chablon Angst Fiction for @seasalty.beach.)

**Author's Note:**

> COMPENSATION FOR @seasalty.beach !!!!!
> 
> ILL CONTINUE THIS LATER OR TOMORROW !

It was brightly shiny day outside, and Elliot Chablon had been ordered by his Idol to come over to the lab for an experiment he needed assistance with. His /IDOL/ needed /ASSISTANCE/ from /HIM/. His life has been pretty good for the past four weeks, He got a girlfriend, Kat, and his Idol was oddly kind to him. It was only when he walked into Jonas's lab that he realized what experiment he would be put through.

Jonas greeted him briefly before re-explaining the experiment. It was risking, very very risky, and his Idol trusted both himself and Elliot enough to do it. "Okay, so, All you have to do to stand there, really." Jonas shrugged nonchalantly.

Elliot was clearly nervous, slightly shaking even! But, His idol trusted him, and that meant a lot. He has to do it, when this was over, maybe he'd be best-friends with his idol! He nodded with a sudden burst of courage and dropped his backpack. "Let's do it, Dr. Brightly."

Jonas grinned wide at Elliot's excitement, ushering him over to a big red 'X' made out of sharpie colored duct tape in the middle of the floor. Elliot shook even more, looking around. "Is this gonna kill me Dr. Brightly?" He asked, slightly paranoid.

"No, not unless you do something wrong." Jonas insured, which didn't make Elliot feel any better at all. He swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth and took a deep breath, exhaling it afterward. 

Jonas counted down from ten, those ten seconds were agonizing. This was nerve-wracking, and it could be Elliot's end. "Three, Two, On-"

It all stopped. The sound, The light, It was dark. And cold. Elliot had already been knocked unconscious and injured seriously. He'd live through it, but it would take many days in the hospital to fix him.

Jonas saw the unconscious boy on the ground and rushed over, screaming in worry. He wrapped him up in his lab coat and called paramedics and emergency services, blood seeping out of Elliot's mouth. "No, no, no!" Jonas cradled him, starting to slightly sob, heated tears clouding his vision of the boy. He blinked the tears away and let them run down his now red cheeks.

Minutes later, sirens could be heard.

They escorted both Elliot's limp body and Jonas inside the ambulance, driving to the hospital. Inside the vehicle, they hooked up Elliot to stabilizers and IV's, putting him on the gurney. 

Soon enough, they made Jonas wait in the waiting room while his apprentice suffered through surgery, having Jonas hurt him pretty bad. 

 

/HOURS LATER/

Jonas hasn't slept, he's been waiting and waiting for Elliot to be available for visiting.

A doctor approached.

"Are you here for a...Mr. Elliot Chablon?"

"Yes."

The doctor stated the devastating news, making Jonas turning into a sobbing mess. The doctor patted his back and escorted Mr. Brightly to Elliot's room, where he ran to his side almost immediately. "Elliot!" He sobbed, a few tears falling onto the bed, staining it.

(mWUUAHAHAHA.)

(I'm sorry.)


End file.
